fistfullofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristina Black
And Ex-Pirate with some fancy weapons. Very opposed to Slavery - This got her arrested prior to the meeting The Idiots . Chaotically Good Aligned, but relatively morally (and physically..) Flexible. Follower of Besmara. Vital Statistics Height - 5'10" Weight - 195lb Hair Colour - Black Eye Colour - Brown Cup Size - C Race - Human Age - 26 Favoured Class - Gunslinger Favoured Weapon - Double-Barreled Pistol Backstory Cristina Black was born the illegitimate daughter of a now (presumed) deceased Pirate lord and a whore in a Shackles port. Raised away from her mother's place of work, the child Cristina was something of an outcast, bullied on occasion for her less-than-pure heritage. Her mother kept her father's identity a secret throughout her childhood, partly to protect her innocence, and partly out of a sense of shame regarding the nature of her conception. Getting little in the way of schooling, Cristina spent most of her time on the streets of the city, making acquaintances of many pirates and sailors of widely varying repute. From time to time she dabbled in picking pockets, getting occasionally mixed up in less savoury businesses. On her 16th birthday, Cristina's mother told her of her father, withholding as she did some of the less savoury details of their encounter. Shortly afterwards, Cristina was involved in a break-in job on a pirate's ship. Finding what she assumed to be the captain's personal pistol, she tucked it away from her colleagues and kept it for herself. Hanging from the barrels of the pistol was a symbol of Besmara, the pirate queen. A little practice with the weapon yielded unforeseen results, as Cristina rapidly became proficient with the unusual weapon. As she did so, she noticed it having a somewhat uncanny knack for not misfiring nearly so much as one would expect. The pistol saved her life on several jobs which turned sour, and she quickly dubbed it 'Lady Luck'. Shortly after her 17th birthday, Cristina got involved in a heated argument with an experienced sailor over the quality of her weapon as compared to his, a double-barrelled pistol he called 'Magnum'. The argument became increasingly fierce, until a passer by suggested they test their weapons in combat. Arriving at a nearby forest, the pair took the customary 20 paces, before pivoting, and firing. Despite a near miss grazing her wielder's shoulder, Lady Luck fired true, killing the sailor in a flash. Cristina took Magnum as her own, figuring 4 loaded barrels was better insurance than 2. To this day, she still bears the scar from this duel. Soon after this, she had a stylised image of the weapon tattooed onto her left forearm, along with the words 'Lady Luck' on a scroll. Not long after the Magnum incident, Cristina left Shackles to seek her fortune on the seas. Enlisting in the crew of a notorious pirate she'd known for years. She rapidly came to be a boon to her captain, saving his life more times than he'd ever admit. Not long before she turned 24, Cristina had a dispute with her captain of 6 years when she found him selling lesser crew members into slavery. The argument, whilst not heated, simmered for months until Cristina decided to leave the crew in favour of freelance adventuring. The captain saw the opportunity to maintain a good friendship, and allowed her to leave on amicable terms, presenting her with her share of the loot from their latest job, the ship of a rich nobleman – A silver-bladed sword concealed within a walking cane. Engraved along the blade of the sword were the words 'For the Honour of my Lady'. At a slightly seedy casino in her new port, Cristina rapidly discovered the merits of a well-concealed weapon as two drunken men set upon her in a back room. Due to the casino's no-weapon policy, the men were unarmed, and Cristina sliced the pair open, leaving them in the room before collecting her winnings and leaving. From the port, Cristina has journeyed through many towns, finding little in the way of a challenge in combat, dispatching even mages with her trusty Lady Luck. Cristina has since journeyed into the diabolical lands of Chelliax, finding many new taverns to drink in. Until recently, Cristina tended to overlook the slavery in the area, as the company and available work tended to be above average, but she recently fell in with an underground community who employed her to help smuggle slaves out of Chelliax, and to freedom. Rumour in the area is that Hellknights are about to crack down on this operation... Party Dynamics The other Merry Idiots know little about Cristina, as yet, though they have seen the power of her unusual weapons. Category:Cristina's Backstory